Lilly D
Lilly D. is a main character in the Haunting Hour season 1 episodes "Really You: Part 1" and "Really You: Part 2" and the season 2 episode "The Return of Lilly D.". Really You Lilly D. is first introduced when Lilly "Emily" Carbo is given her from the temporary guardian. She, along with Lilly and Jillian Carbo go to the spa at the Really You Company on the first day she is owned by Lilly. When Lilly’s friends come over, Lilly D. tells one of Lilly’s friends that she doesn’t like Lilly at all. Lilly gets mad and breaks her friend’s doll. Afterward, Lilly D. is taken away by Jillian until Lilly learns how to behave. Later at dinner, Lilly D. knocks over the gray boat onto Jillian's computer/laptop. The only witness is Lilly herself and no one believes her when she says Lilly D. did it. At bedtime, Jillian puts Lilly D. into bed with her and Henry Carbo. Henry disagrees with sleeping in the same bed with a doll and moves Lilly D. back into Lilly’s bedroom during the night. In the morning however, Lilly D. is back in bed with Henry and Jillian. Soon, more strange things happen to Lilly when she’s around Lilly D. like a mirror breaking and writing on the walls. Lilly insists that Lilly D. is alive all along. To prove that Lilly D. is alive, Brandon Carbo and his friend Joshua set out to prove Lilly wrong. They put a video camera in Jillian's room, but the next day the tape is missing. Brandon and Joshua take off Lilly D’s head and find the words "destroy this doll". After they have put Lilly D. back together and leave the room, Lilly D. puts her head back in place. When Jillian and Lilly come back from a visit to the doctor, Jillian goes for a shower and doesn’t even see or hear Lilly transforming into a doll. Lily D. is now Lilly and has traded places with her. Lilly is now watching everything with only one regular eye. Lilly D. then tells Lilly that she never actually liked her at all. Lily D. then closes Lilly's eye and Lilly is now 100% doll. In Lilly’s body, Lilly D. acts like a perfect child, serving her family a dinner, washing dishes and talking kindly. She tries to get Jillian to tell her that she loves her but Jillian kept finding ways of avoiding saying so, revealing that Lilly wasn't herself at all. The next morning, Lilly D. is leaving for school when Brandon, Joshua and Jillian realize that Lilly is the doll and Lilly D. is Lilly. Lilly goes back to normal when Jillian says it was all her fault for getting Lily D, and she loves her daughter very much, while Lily D. transforms back into a doll. Before she can get back up, Lilly D. is then hit by a garbage truck and is presumed dead by the Carbo’s and Joshua. However, Lilly D. is shown to be still alive and waiting for another little girl to take her in. The Return of Lilly D Sometime after her defeat, she is found by two boys who briefly hassle her before this is witnessed by a little girl named Natalie. Natalie get's them to stop and get's Lilly D. for herself. Natalie, who shows a quick love for the doll, takes her home and gets shows her to her unnamed grandfather. The doll is sent back to the company where she was created. When the doll maker sees her, she is initially frightened by Lilly D, but relents when she finds a softer presence within the doll and has her fixed. She redelivers the doll to Natalie, who the doll maker see's as a good influence on Lilly D. The doll maker tells Natalie and her grandfather about the doll's having souls (which Natalie's grandfather finds crazy). The other dolls warn the doll maker that Lilly D is still evil after all and that Natalie is in danger. The doll maker attempts to steal Lilly D back, but the doll drops a fish bowl on her head, but it doesn't kill her at all. As the other dolls fore shadowed, Lilly D begins to show more darker traits shortly after the doll maker attack. Lilly finds a wounded baby bird and tries nursing it back to health but Lilly D. show's extreme jealously and late at night tries to abduct and drown the baby bird but is stopped when Natalie wakes up and Lilly D's secret is revealed. While Natalie's unnamed grandfather was on his wheel chair, Lilly D. stalks him through the dark halls and knocks him off the wheel chair. Natalie briefly rush's to her grandfathers aid before confronting Lilly D. in the kitchen all by herself. The doll attempts to stab Natalie to death with a butcher knife but is disarmed and decapitated by Natalie, as Lilly D's head is in a pot of boiling water. Natalie then puts the lid on top of her head, and this is the end of Lily D. Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic villains Category:Horror Category:Puppet Category:Female Category:TV characters Category:Villainesses Category:The Haunting Hour characters Category:Possessed Object Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete monster Category:Titular characters Category:Title characters Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Villains Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Villians Category:TV Show villains Category:Antagonist Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic evil Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Horror characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who have died in disgrace Category:Bullies Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Sociopaths Category:Knifemen Category:Scapegoat Category:Scapegoats Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Murderers Category:Killer Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Killer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Emotionless characters Category:Characters who Don't Speak Category:Characters from the past Category:Sadists